User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 20 - The end of Shenanigans
'Q&A:' Q: Is the post getting axed? A: Well, better than keeping it open. I better close it. Q: Is this the end of my KC fanfics? A: Not really. I am just not posting what I wrote nowadays. Q: Will it be published? A: I wish… if someone sees the possibility. Q: Will we ever got a story where everyone is literally a human being? A: That… I will think about it. Q: Will this ever end? A: It doesn’t, but I am putting a lid on it so that it doesn’t spill out anymore. Q: What will happen to the characters? A: Just read this… and maybe the retelling… if I ever got the liberty to write one. Q: Is this the end? A: No, it’s just a beginning… Q: What do you do nowadays? A: Sadly; I rarely play KC… (but I don’t play Azur Lane, you can breathe easy on that.) I am now playing Bandori, Kirara fantasia, Touhou, AMQ (anime music quiz) and UNIST (Under night In-birth: Late-st. I am a resident of the world of Discord and I still write when I have the time and liberty. I read Web Novels and Light novels along the way and watch anime… I kinda wished I have more time but… this is the best that I can do for now. Q: Will it be a happy ending? A: yes. At least to my standards. Q: Did wrote anything outside KC? A: I did, you can see some in Bandori but I admit that I suck since they have better character dynamics. It’s harder to write a shipping story than writing stories for KC. Q: Will you ever write a different story for KC? A: I don’t know… but I will try. Q: What are your inspirations in writing this story? A: I didn’t have much ability to write this story at first; I forgot where my first story got it’s basis but later on, I used the style I from Invaders of the Rokujouma (which is pretty much an almost imitation), and also from Deathmarch in the parallel world. And I solidly held to it and somehow; I managed to write my own way of writing and still suck most of the time. Q: If this is going to be published… what title would it be? A: I haven’t thought of it yet… but if I have an idea… I guess it would be Kancolle: Random Shenanigans of the Raven’s base. Q: will it be a hit? A: at least, it’s going to suck. 'The Proof' As it was said, there will come a time when everything has come to an end… Just like how the universe will die due to entropy and even though the amount of time it has is quite vast yet… we all know that it will arrive at that point nonetheless… unless some weird stuff happens along the way that managed to stop entropy… which is normally an impossible scenario. Just like how the end of the abyssal’s terror in the sea, it seems to have no end but… "We don’t know unless we try…" That was me trying to make a way to end this very exhausting fight between humanity and the abomination known as the Abyssals. With the help of shipgirls; we managed to thin their numbers near lang but in the open oceans; they are still an observable number of abyssal ships in the open. That is why we have one last thing to do… we have to destroy the source of the enemy which is the abyss core. It was already theorized and has been found. All that it needs is to be destroyed altogether along with the abyssal fleet. "That’s why. I’ll be the only one to go…" "Master, I know you are strong but…" "Don’t worry… I’ll make it back. Even if it will take me a hundreds of years; I will make it back." And with those words; I looked at the enemy lines and confirmed that the main source should be around. |----| As I have given my final directive to the rest of the fleet. I started to dive with the help of my trusted submarines. At least; they would have the last moments to see me before I change history or at least save the world. As I descend further, I can feel my body is being squeezed tightly; even with my regeneration; it would still be an impossible feat and which is why I had to use my deep sea gear at this point. Slowly, I descend with Hachi as she carefully navigate through the darkness, she said that she is honored to serve me in this battle but most likely; she is the most worried of them all since I have a connection with her. With her tears welling up her glasses… wait, this is the ocean so I really can’t tell if she is tearing up or not. As we have reached the destination, which is near the depths of Marianas Trench, I gave Hachi my last farewell… too bad that I can’t kiss her with my deep scuba gear still protecting me from the pressure. As Hachi left my field of vision; I touched the Abyss core which has been barren and all of a sudden, I find myself inside a white room. |---| This white room is extremely large and spacious as I have expected and somehow, my senses as a human being is slowly being washed. But since I am already past my humanity; I can managed this somehow. "Greetings Semi-mortal…" What greeted me is a mirror image of me. "Pleased to meet you. I am the Abyss Core… what you see right now is just a reflection of yourself just to make communicating to you easier. But alas; do not fret. I meant no harm but… If you are here to get rid of me, it’s a different issue altogether." My body isn’t really fully well at this room for some reason, it meant that I am nothing more than just a human being that can’t die at this point. My usual abilities are not usable here and… my connections are all gone too. "Let me ask you, are you my friend? Or my enemy?" "I haven’t thought of that situation at all, I never thought that the abyss core has a will of it’s own." "Well, rather than a will; we are a collection of all regrets… we have our own individual will but… once we have agreed to share out own grievances and regrets; we all became but one being." "I see… I kinda understand now where you came from." "You see… not all of us has been truly despaired… and those people who aren’t truly in despair made it out of here and they became a fuel for the ones that counteracts against us." "The shipgirls…" "Indeed. Abyssal and Shipgirls are all and both made and created with the recognition from the abyss core since they undergone a cycle of rebirth, death and rebirth once more; it maintains the cycle of life and death of every non-humans that live here…" It’s starting to be a bit stiff on his explanations but I’ll hang on… "Humans never experience rebirth… they are mostly found on their literatures but the price for a rebirth isn’t something that cannot be overlooked. It takes energy to live once more… and thus; a lot of energy is being sucked out as we made a shipgirl or an abyssal. Which is why… one day; we, the abyss core shall cease our own operation from the moment we exhaust our last resource…" "I see… but how long then?" "A thousand seems to be too fast; Around 250 thousand years is still short. Right. two million and five hundred thousand years. That’s our end timer…" Too long… rather; I doubt humanity is still alive at that point. "I will ask then. What will happen if you ran out of energy?" "OH, simple; we will cease our existence… Also; those who are outside right now; will lose their footing into this world and they will become chunks of metal and for ship girls; if they have already died before… they will return to their old state and if they were dying at one point; they have to think of a way to make it back to life." "I see…" "So human, are you going to be our friend or our enemy?" What does he meant with those words… "Can I ask what they mean?" "No." Right now, humanity’s stand against abyssal is somewhat still on the negative; on ship-girls part; they are still positive though most extremist are really not going to help us with that… In short; if I am indeed recognized as human, I represent the rest of humanity and thus; my stand as a human being is that the abyss core is my enemy… which is why the enemies are all hostile to us… if we continued antagonizing them…. Then we are good to say that the cycle will continue for 2.5 million years until they ran out and everyone will be dead at the end… which is why… "I see now… Abyss core. I kinda understand what you mean…" "Yes Human, you are the most sensible one we have ever met… So what is your decision?" "I decided to be…" And in the end; everything has finally started moving… The tales from the Abyss… A month has passed since the last operation, the abyssal has been totally eradicated… The protocol we were using has been suspended and everyone has returned to their daily lives… However, not all abyssal has yet to die out… Which is why I headed out towards the last survivor… probably because it’s partly me… he just refuse to die before I tell him to. And that’s where Zero is waiting… as he held in his arms the woman he loved all his short life… "So Hiro, it has finally ended…" "Yeah." "How are you doing then? "Fine. Rather. It’s a bit depressing…" "I can feel you… though in my case; I think I will have to go too…" "I see… I guess I came at the right time." The other part of me who have become an abyssal is now raring to retire at this moment. Yes. He is gonna exhaust his life soon enough… "Say Hero…" "Hiro… with an I" "That’s the same, you are the hero after all." "True enuff…" We looked at the sky and we started seeing birds flying by. They were all absent during the abyssal occupation. "What are your plans after this meeting?" "I think I’ll get married…" "Oh. You are still single?" "Well, I do… But why are you intrigued with that?" "Because my woman told me that when you got the time and opportunity; you should grab it and make it yours." I guess that’s how they live their lives… can’t blame them since they live on the edge… "If that’s the case then… I guess I’ll ask her out for the last time…" "Where do you plan to go first?" "We’ll go to our friend’s grave… And there, I’ll tell her that we will be getting married. I feel like she is going to haunt me if I didn’t marry so…" "I see… I guess you do miss her but what’s lost is already lost…" "Yeah…" Right now, everything is quiet; it was peaceful and nothing seems to matter anymore. But deep in me, I will miss everything… the skirmishes we had, the crazy things we all did to one another… I will remember them all as time passes by. "Hiro, are you still beyond human?" "No, I have lost them already… I am back to my normal self…" "Then…" "Yes. You can kill me now and take me as you die." "I won’t do it… as you have spared mine… I will spare your’s…" "Thank you…" And with those last words… He started to crumble and left nothing more but a piece of memory… "So long… my other self…" And I stood up and bid farewell to Zero as he got reduced to nothing but ash. I felt sorry for him but right now, the best way for me to atone is to continue my life as I experience a lot of new things… And as I head out of the facility; I was greeted by the person who never stopped believing in me… And we walked away while holding each other’s hand and I started talking about something… "Once upon a time, a man peeked through the darkness…" And our figures has were nowhere to be seen as the crowd provided cover for the two of them. 'The After-story…' A lot of things have happened… A lot of events have occurred and there were a lot of stories to be told… But where to start… |---| Uzuki and Yayoi… The two who have became average gilrs are now living with the Hiro Raven, which has been recognized as the official guardian for the two kids. "So unfair… even though we should be older by now…" "Indeed." "But you two were back to your normal ages so… you two shpuld behave just like an elementary school kids nonetheless…" In any moment; they knew that they can’t escape the age curse; but even so… there was nothing for them to do… they’ll just wait if out until they became full-fledged adults. "Say Hiro-nii, where’s Mikazuki?" "Oh… she said that she will visit her hometown first." "She doesn’t have anyone to visit anymore…" "Indeed… but she will visit there nonetheless…" "But anyhow, why Mikazuki became an adult while we are stuck with this kiddie body? I demand an explanation!!!" "Unlike you two, Mikazuki has been holding her age back; she is as old as me so you should know that she is older than you two…" "Uuu…" Nonetheless; Uzuki and Yayoi had nothing to argue after that… |---| Arare Arare lost her monstrous strength altogether and she said that she will visit the town first before settling in on her new home. I know that she isn’t anywhere strong at this point but… "I know… I hate it that my age somewhat regressed…" "Well, Uzuki and Yayoi complain that too all the times." "Isn’t it fun? To become a adult?" "Well… I guess that is fine…" And nonetheless… that was the last time I saw Arare as a kid, when she came back… "Hiro, I finally grew…" "I can see that…" Arare finally dropped the Onii-chan call along the way. I don’t know if I am missing it or not but… seeing her happy now with her new appearance; it’s quite fulfilling anyways… Anyhow, Uzuki and Yayoi complained how Arare betrayed them… but that’s life so it should be fine… |---| Choukai Cho- rather, Murasaki… She became a teacher after she loses her shipgirl soul. Rather; I was surprised that she didn’t die at all due to Kino’s attack on her… "Ah, about that; I did recover before meeting with Choukai. Don’t worry about it Hiro-kun." "I see… so, are you loving your new work?" "Yes… but somehow, the chest area is really tight…" If Sazanami hears this, she’ll be truly frustrated at those words… "Say Hiro-kun, have you visited A-chan’s grave?" "Not yet…" "I see… she must have been waiting for you." "Yeah…" It was a bit awkward after that… but nonetheless; Murasaki has finally moved on. "Say Hiro-kun… do you still love Akari-chan?" "Yeah.." "I see…" "But, I have already decided upon this matter so…" "Well then, good luck." There was no kiss that came from Murasaki. She understood that it was not appropriate at all since… anyways, I don’t feel like time has passed at all… "Hiro, have you contacted Honoka-chan?" "Hmm? You know her?" "actually no… but Kino told me once that you have a visitor that you treated her a bit well… when I heard that story, I felt kinda… jealous…" "Sorry…" "No need. We are not lovers so it’s fine…" Indeed, there was no reason for me to feel sorry… anyhow, it seems that she has her own things to consider at this moment so… "Hiro, I’ll be there… so keep inviting everyone." I guess there was no more reason for me to stay here for any longer… As I left Chokai on her own devices; I pulled out my phone and contacted a number that was saved on it. I was hoping I can use it before but only up until now that I got the chance to use the number myself… "Hello, it’s me. Can we meet somewhere?" And I continued walking onwards to where the autumn leaves gather… |---| Honoka I met Honoka at a fastfood chain. Right now, she is going to audition to a band… rather, a girls-only band… "So Hiro, did you call me because you want to become my manager?" "No… I can’t do that…" "Is that so… It’s fine, my manager is really good at scheduling too…" "I see… so there’s no trouble on your end." "Yup. Though I am a bit nervous…" "Why?" "I mean, I am going to reach for my dreams, but not a long time ago, we were fighting against the bane of humanity. I don’t think any normal idol has ever gone that route at all." "Then, you can say that you have survived a war… You are a war veteran at this point." "You made it sound like I am some old man with scars covering my body…" We both laughed at Honoka’s retort. Anyhow, the rest who heard it somewhat laughed along the way. Maybe they were imagining that we went through some kind of hell that isn’t like an actual warfare but in reality, we did. "So, when will you start?" "Hmm… secret…" "Indeed… I would be spoiling then." "Don’t worry; it will be announced some time in the future…" "I see… well then, can you come next week?" "Yes. I would love to." "Alright. I guess Murasaki isn’t wrong to contact you…" "You mean Choukai-san?" "Well, I prefer call her now Murasaki." "Hmm…. Okay. But you can still call me Honoka. I don’t want you to call me in any other name then." "Fine… It’s not like we are strangers anyways…" And after we finished our meal; Honoka took out her phone and bid farewell to me. It must be her manager and she is around the area too. Well, I guess it’s time for me to go somewhere for a walk. |---| Girl A’s grave Today, Kino and I visited Girl A’s grave… Kino went ahead and left her stuff since she is a busy woman while I am just a free-lancing person… "It’s been a while…" Of course; no one will answer me… but nonetheless… I wanted to speak to her before I even go… "You know what… I am getting married…" And as I speak to the air, I continued speaking without caring to anyone who ever hears it. "So, if you got time, come and see us… though I would appreciate it if it’s in spirirt… I really like it that way..." And As I gave offering to A… I look around and I saw a familiar gravestone. "So this is where she lies…" I removed some of it’s dirt and gave an offering to it too… I stood up and went ahead, never looking back… |---| Isana and the village… I went somehwere far this time… I recalled the memories I have here aren’t too fond but… this is the one place I can’t afford to miss out. "Is the Chief’s daughter here?" "Whose Chief Daughter?’ The one who greeted me was already Isana, and I think she is the village chief now. "Hiro-kun, I am glad that you visited me but why just now?" "I was just busy…" "Tch… anyways, If you are looking for Samidare…" "Ah, I know… she is not here…" "Oh, how did you know…" "Here…" I pulled out my phone and opened my Twitter and looked at her profile and there I saw a picture of her and Suzukaze somewhere in Rome. "Rome huh…" "Want to go there?’ "nope… You’ll ditch me later…" "hahahaha… But anyways, I came here for a serious invitation." "Oh… is this the time where you say… ‘Isana, I can’t think of any other ways to do it so… please marry me.’ Right?" "No…" "Eh? Then what is it?" "Isana, I will be getting married soon…" "Ah… Good luck then. Anyways, I can’t come… village rehabilitation comes first." "I see. Good to hear you say that…" "But I will go if they let me go…" "So…" "I will ask them… don’t worry; I’ll contact you if I’ll be coming." "Alright." I turned my back but before I took my leave, my back was embraced by Isana. "It’s been a long time right…" "Yeah…" "I wish that we could have been friends from the beginning…" "It can’t be helped… you were just on the other side back then…" "Do you forgive me?" "Yes… I am not angry at you…" "I see… good luck then. Also, tell Sazanami that you’ll be married. She’ll be happy…" "yes…" Isana lets me go and I went ahead with a heavy heart… Isana didn’t know after all… but I don’t plan on breaking her heart on saying the truth to her… |---| Mikazuki Mikazuki greeted me as she returns from her trip to her old hometown. "It’s so wonderful to be back…" "Welcome back Mikazuki…" "Call me Yoru…" "Well then Yoru-chan. Welcome back." "Thank you Hiro… Say, are those two kids gotta be fine?" "Yeah… though after I got married; I will let you handle them…" "So, I am your maid now?’ "I can’t think of anyone who can babysit them…" "Don’t worry much about those two… They’ll be fine. But since I am their big sister, I will help them along the way…" "Is that from your genetic side or the mutsuki-class sisters?" "Both…" "huh?" "Oh, you didn’t know… they were my nephews…" I stopped a bit and pondered through it, indeed, it was surprising… "What a small world…" "yeah… I thank you for that…" And with that, Mikazuki bid farewell as she heads back to her house. |---| Yuugumo I had a visitor one night… surprisingly; it was someone I knew… "Hey Hiro-kun." "Yuugumo-san…" "it’s been a while…" "Indeed…" Yuugumo moved to other town to start her life again. She promised me that she will never return to her old life ever again. "Hiro-kun. I found Kazagumo a few days ago." "huh?" "Yes… I found her… the one you know…" "But, I thought that the ones who weren’t human to begin with were to die in the end after the Abyss Core has been taken care of?" "That’s what you said indeed but… I think what happened was a miracle…" A miracle; ever since that day; I have altogether stopped believing in miracles myself since the one I wanted to live… "Don’t worry; I’ll come this weekend. I’ll bring the trouble of bringing Kazagumo here to say her wishes to you… Also, don’t cry… if you wish that she is alive right now, then just keep it inside of you and continue believing…" "Thanks Yuugumo…" Yuugumo stood up and left… I saw a calling card left on the table… "A sales agent huh? She will be having a hard time huh?" But since she has resolved herself to live an honest life… I guess this is fine… |---| Kanata "Hiro-kun…" "Oh… Kanata." "I did arrive." "I see…" Kanata didn’t aged much even though she is supposed to be above a hundred years old already… but… "Ah, you must be thinking that I am some 160-year old granny right now, right?" "No. I didn’t thought about that…" "Liar…" But in reality; her age should be around 16. She said that the spirit within her decided to take her age away and retain her youthful time as her age progresses naturally. In short, she’ll become a wonderful girl in the future… "Tch, I can’t marry Hiro anymore since I became a 16-year old teen again…" "I am sure you are more blessed the Uzuki and Yayoi who looked like 12 year old kids…" "Ah… well, that’s really tragic…" And Kanata bid farewell as she went back home. It would be weird afterall if she keeps meeting me, though if you ask me, she is more of my aunt at this point but… I guess that’s it. |---| Kumano I went and visited Kumano’s home to where I was greeted by her parents. "Good Afternnon Hio-sama, Kumano is inside." "Please feel freet to call this your home too…" I find it annoying though… Kumano, you need to live out of your house now. As I enter the garden, I saw Kumano and Suzuya talking to one another. Rather, since when Suzuya went here?" "Osu Hiro-san." Good Afternoon, Hiro-sama." The two were polar opposites of one another have both greeted me on their own respective ways. "So Kumano, why Suzuya is here?’ "Ah, she just came here to visit me…" "I see… Suzuya, aren’t you here to pry on anyone aren’t you?" "Of course I didn’t!" Anyhow, I don’t feel like they are in any ways going to plan something behind my back. "Right, you two, Please come this weekend." "We know… don’t worry; we will go there…" "Ah, Well then, I will take my leave…" "Hiro-sama, are you going to be alright?" "Yes. I have decided." "I see…" I went ahead and before I left the house, Suzuya reached out to me and gave me a paper… "Hiro-san, I kinda want to jinx your wedding but… I guess if you want to live a peaceful life; you can ignore this paper and live but, if you want to look into something, read this and think about it…" "Alright. Thank you…" I took the piece of paper and look at it… it was a message from Suzuya. you want to see her one last time… go to your family hospital and ask a nurse to guide you to room Z-000 Huh? What does it mean? I looked back and Suzuya smiled at me, what does she mean? I guess to find it out; I will have to head there myself. |---| Room Z-000 I went to the usual hospital and looked for a nurse and asked for the room but… "Sorry Hiro-sama, Hana-sama requested us to not let you go there…" "My mother? Where could she have gone to?" "According to her, she won’t leave you go there without her permission but…" "Don’t worry… I will bring him myself…" I looked back and I saw someone who looked like Akari but… "Yo Hiro. First time you saw me?" "Ah…" I was speechless when I first saw her… "But… Karen-sama, Hana-sama will be mad…" "Tell her that I let him in… Also, I think he needs to know the situation…" "Understood…" The nurse backed down and she left me and Karen all alone. "My name is Karen Springfield… I am Hana’s little sister… as of now, I have become an ordinary human but… I am genetically immortal." "My name Is Hiro Raven. Nice meeting you, Aunt Karen…" "Call me Onee-san… I prefer it that way." "Thank you Onee-san." Karen took my hand as she guides me towards Room Z-000. As we walk slowly; she told me that she just found herself back into the living world after I destroyed the Abyss Core. It meant that both the spirit she lent to me and to Akari were returned to her body that didn’t decomposed at all… "It’s a bit sad that Smith can’t return, but it’s fine… Hiro is here with me…" For some reason, Karen Onee-san seemed to be really attached to my father… I guess that what she really was… "Here we are Hiro-kun." Rigth in front of me, there’s a large white room without any windows and the way to see what’s inside; you need to turn on the monitor… "Hiro, press the red button." I took the remote and pressed the red button and when it turned on, I was surprised to see it myself… What I was seeing is a miracle… "I thought…" "You thought she has died?" "Yeah…" "Akari is on the verge of death when I gave her my will, and then; the soul helped her too to be alive… that’s why she was able to live for far too long. But now that I am back here and the happy Sazanami has left, she is now alone in her fight to wake up…" The 16-year old Akari is still sleeping as she continued fighting… I don’t know when she will wake up but… "Is she really 16 years old?’ "No… She is a year younger than you… but, she didn’t grow due to the fact that she got her spirit before she died… which meant…" "I see…" I took my phone and took a photo of it and sent it to Kino. Soon, I got a response from her… know… Ah, so she knows… I won’t ask you to forgive me but… Akari told me once that after everything is over… that I have to take care of you… Because she doesn’t know If she can meet you again… I fell to my knees as I watch the condition of Akari unfold right before my eyes. "Hiro… Akari is strong… don’t worry too much; if she sees you sad; she might not make it." I wipe the tears away from my eyes and soon, I stand up and bravely looked at her through the monitor. "Onee-san, can I enter her room?" "Yes… But please follow the procedures." "Alright." And after I got my clearance; I followed the necessary steps and I entered the room while wearing a set of sterile clothing. She was resting as a machine is keeping her breathing fine and a machine to monitor her heart beat. "Yo Akari." I recall the moment that Akari fell as I finished doing my task… At that point; I asked Kino to do something but… "to think Kino pulled a fast one on me… She really wants you to live…" I can’t cry at this point since I will look pathetic in her eyes. "You know what… this Sunday, please come to my wedding… I’ll be waiting." I took out a fancy ring and put it on her desk. It was the ring we used for the marriage (temp). I know that I can’t use it anymore so… "Until we meet again…" And I made my exit and greeted Karen onee-san as she console my crying heart. |---| Kino "I guess you will not back down anymore Hiro…" "Yeah… I thank you for that." Kino and I were along at this moment. We are looking at the stars from her house while we are eating pizza. "Say Hiro, if Akari is well… you would have married her, right?" "Yeah… but then, I kinda seen it coming a long time ago…" "That she will be in that state, right?" "Yes…" "You see Hiro, even I don’t know what happened to her so don’t blame yourself… We all have our own share of hardships, it just turns out that she was truly suffering at times we didn’t know it." "Indeed…" "That’s why… we need to be strong… not only for her sake, but to ours." "Yeah." And as we watch the stars falling down from the sky. Kino held my hand and kissed my cheek lightly. I can still feel the oil from the pizza she ate a while ago. "Hiro, I went to the doctor yesterday…" "Hmm? Why?" "I was a bit feeling unsure so I asked for his opinion and when I did a certain procedure; I was surprised to see the result." "What is it? Also, what test did you take?" "Ah right. I took the pregnancy test… And the result is that… I am pregnant." "Huh?" "Hiro, you are going to be a father!" In that moment, I was shocked and when I got to my senses; I screamed in joy and made victory pose as I hugged Kino who was pregnant with my child. "Say Hiro, do you think the future is bright?" "Well, I really don’t know, but one thing is for sure…" "WE WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL WE TRY!!!" And I kissed her lips and hug her tight. That night, the night sky is our witness to the love we continued cultivating… until it became ripe enough to bloom. 'Hiro and Kino' It was wedding day, everyone that I invited did arrive even Samidare and Suzukaze arrive even though they were from Italy. Also, I was also greeted with the rest of our friends and classmates back in school. It was a very busy day and everyone is excited about it. I called Karen onee-san but she said she won’t come. My mother has gone missing, but knowing her; she meant that I am on my own now… I wish she could have taken care of Uzuki and Yayoi instead… "Yo Hiro." "Oh, Hoshi…" "Long time no see indeed." Hoshi greeted me as he shakes my hand. He had already married Anzu a month ago so I know that he is taking good care of her. "Where’s Anzu?" "To where your bride is…" "Ah." "Say Hiro, is this fine?" "yeah. Everything is already perfect." "If you say so… though it’s a shame it’s not Akari-san." "Nah, You have to thank her for this moment…" I can’t tell Hoshi that she is still alive; I don’t know how is he going to react; but it will just complicate things… "Well then, you are the groom so, go and take your bride already…" And with that, the wedding ceremony has finally started… |---| After all of that commotion, it all ended up with my kidding Kino. It was a really joyous celebration and after that, we all ate to our heart’s fill and did a bunch of stupid things along the way. But in the end of the day; Kino and I were left alone in our room in the new house we made for the two of us. "Hiro, finally…" "Yeah, it took us a while and now; everything is already finished." "Is it really finished?" "Actually… I do think so…" "Stop with the anti-climatic lines." "I will." As the mood slightly turned serious… "Say Kino, we can still do it at this point, right?" "Let’s be careful…" "Ah… I guess that can wait then." Our bodies mingled with one another; it was already evening so no one will mind but… nevermind, we don’t care anyway… The night is still young, and we continued playing underneath the moonlight as our love for one another continue to take shape. 'Epilogue:' Somewhere outside the wedding venue; there was a young girl standing besides another young girl. They both had pink hair but the one thing that differentiate the other is the crutch she is holding. "Do you want to enter?" "no…" "Why?" "I saw Hiro hesitated before whenever I am involved… that’s why, I won’t let myself get involve this time around." "Is that so… but Hiro will be happy if he sees you one last time." "Ah. But then again, he will feel regretful one we meet…" "You know, you really are a pessimist without that cheerful soul to help you." "I am indeed a pessimist… All my life, Hiro has helped me. That’s why this time; I will help him with the utmost of my abilities." "And that help is in the form of staying out of his sight? Somehow, you sounded like a miserable supporting actress…" "Fine by me…" "Ah… you are being cheeky…" Soon, a car appeared behind them and when the door has opened, what greeted them are two women who are conversing with one another. "Nee-san." "Aoba-san." The ones inside are also known as Hana Raven and Master. They were both there talking about something… "Karen, Akari; you didn’t enter the venue?" "Akari got cold feet." "As usual… Anyways, let’s go…" "Where?" "Remember dad’s research, right?" "Yes…" "Let’s discuss this inside." The two entered the car and they started talking as the car started to move… "Who is the driver?" The one that showed up is Akiho… "Akiho? Why are you are still alive?" "I don’t understand it myself… but I am alive indeed." "If Hiro sees you now, he will embrace you tightly…" "Ah, I could have wished I have entered it myself…" "Shut it Akitsushima… you’ll confuse Hiro…" The one who lastly commented was Aoba who was taking command of Akitsushima. "Anyways, back to our topic… rather, the research we are talking with is with the black abyss project, right?" "Yes…" "Didn’t we destroyed the Abyss core which was the core of all the Abyssal fleet?" "Yes… we did destroy an Abyss core." "What does it mean then?" "Right now, the seas are safe… afterall, Hiro did a good job in eliminating the largest one in the Pacific but… right now, we detected 6 more signals…" "6?" "Remember what mother used to tell us. There were 7 of those that went to the ocean…which meant that…" "Oh no… this battle is not yet over…" "For now, it is over… the container hasn’t been broken yet but… I believe the next one will be ready for the next 75 years…" 75 years is a long time to wait… even Hiro who have become a mortal can’t wait that long… "So, what should we do then?" "Ah, Hana-san already made preparations… if Hiro’s semi-immortality powers comes back, the it means your shipgirl abilities will return too…" "Oh…" Right now, the world is in peace; but, with the discovery of 6 more unhatched abysscore; the world will be turned upside down from the moment any one of those 6 has broke free and started replicating the vicious cycle of rebirth and death and rebirth. As to how long must they wait… only time will tell… "When that time comes, we all know where we return to…" "Yes." To Sazanami, it’s not yet goodbye for them… It’s just a start of a different story for the two of them And this is where this story will go for now… - END. (Or is it?) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature